


Drive my car

by azziria



Series: Club can't handle me [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve puts Danny across the back of the couch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive my car

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to _Shut up and drive_ , but can be read as a standalone if you're just after some good old-fashioned PWP.

The case nearly turns messy, but at the very last minute they pull it off, thanks to a mixture of pure dumb luck and Steve's own particular brand of crazy. Chin’s pulled the short straw on the paperwork front so they get to go home still pumped, and Danny’s as wired as Steve for once, skin too small, feeling like there’s not enough air, and like he needs… something, something hard and pretty fucking brutal to bring him down from this.

It seems Steve’s on the same page, because as soon as they make it in through the front door Steve’s backed up against the wall, and he’s got his hands on Danny, yanking him in and sliding down, legs spread and Danny pulled in between them. He's got one hand on Danny's ass, holding him right where he can grind his cock against Danny's, and the other twisted roughly in Danny's hair, angling his head so that he can kiss him like he's drowning and Danny's oxygen, and Danny thinks, he's a guy, he really shouldn't be getting off on being manhandled by Steve like this, but it's so fucking hot that he doesn't care.

He’s mouthing words into Danny’s ear, hot, filthy words, "Wanna fuck you, Danny... you gonna let me? You gonna let me put you over the couch and spread you out and fuck you?" And Jesus God, Danny knew this was coming, knew he was going to pop his cherry sometime soon, and maybe now, with them both this hot, this reckless, isn't the most sensible time, but Danny's done with being sensible and if they don't do something soon he's going to lose it and come in his pants like a teenager, so, yeah, "Fuck, yeah, do it. You got...?"

Steve fumbles in the pocket of his cargoes, pulls out a small bottle and a foil packet, and Danny's really going to have to investigate exactly what else Steve keeps in all those pockets. "What, you thought you were going to get lucky?" And Steve grins, that dangerous grin that goes straight to Danny's cock _every time_. "I thought I was on a promise, Danno..." And he's a cocky bastard, and he should pay for that, but right now he's got lube and a condom and he's going to fuck Danny every which way till Christmas so Danny thinks payback can wait.

He spins Danny, shoving him across the room and forward over the back of the couch. Danny gets his hands down just in time to stop himself faceplanting, and then Steve's crowding up behind him, hot and hard and demanding, hands on Danny's fly. He's impatient, jerks at the waistband and the button pops, skitters away across the floor, and Steve's so going to be practising his Boy Scout skills later, Danny vows. "Off, get these off" he growls at Danny, and Danny toes off his shoes, steps out of his khakis, and Steve pushes in between his legs, "Spread 'em, Danno," so Danny does it. Then Steve's got the top off the lube, messy over his fingers, and then he's right there, not easy, not gentle, and Danny can't help himself, he jerks and curses because, hey, it's not the first time he's had a finger up his ass, but Steve's hands aren't exactly small... but then Steve twists his fingers _just so_ , and hits the spot, and _fuckinghelljesusgodyeah_ Danny's seeing stars in all the right ways, pushing back onto Steve's fingers, and yeah, maybe he's such a slut for this, it feels so good.

But they’re doing this now, and he wants more than Steve’s fingers, however good – unbelievably fucking good – they feel. "C'mon, c'mon Steve, you gonna fuck me? Thought you said you were gonna fuck me!" Steve pulls his fingers out and fumbles with the condom packet, drops it and curses as he chases it down, and it's good to see that Commander Smooth Dog isn't always as cool under fire as he'd like everyone to think he is. But he’s on it fast, no mistakes as he suits up, and then he’s got his hands on Danny’s ass, lining himself up, and Danny feels a twist of apprehension in his gut, because Steve's a big guy in every way that matters, but there's no backing down now. "C'mon, c'mon, do it, just do it, fuck me already!" And Steve grasps his hips and just _goes for it_ , fucking right into Danny with one long, hard thrust, and it's pain and pleasure at once and Jesus God, Steve's big, and how the fuck is Danny ever going to sit in the Camaro tomorrow, and Danny braces himself against the couch as Steve pulls back and goes for it again. "Fuck, Danny, so tight, so fucking tight!", and he’s just giving it to Danny, hard and fast and taking no prisoners, and Danny can hear himself running off at the mouth, spitting curse words, begging for Steve to fuck him harder, deeper, faster, and it would be embarrassing if Danny was actually in a state to care. Then Steve reaches round him, and Jesus God it’s not right that the bastard’s so good at this, because he’s got his hand on Danny and he’s jacking him in time with his thrusts and Danny’s not going to last, he’s fucking well going to come… and he paints the leather under him just as Steve shudders into him, curling forward and collapsing over him so that Danny lands on his belly in the warm mess on the back of the couch, Steve heavy and panting on top of him, and Danny can’t breathe because, seriously, the guy’s a fucking _ox_.

And Danny's still got his tie on, and his socks, and Steve's pants are round his ankles, and the couch is never going to be the same again, and it's all so _fucking ridiculous_ that Danny can't help himself, he just has to laugh, because, _really_ , what are they like?


End file.
